(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-strength resin composition, and a molded product prepared from the resin composition by thermal curing.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin is excellent in heat resistance, with chemical resistance to most of all solvents and superior dimension stability compared to other thermoplastic resins, and hence can be applied in a variety of industrial fields, ranging from automotive components, or electronic/electrical parts to the applications requiring precision injection molding, such as connectors, bobbins or gears. With a recent expansion of use range of polyphenylene sulfide towards automotive components or the like, increasing attention has been drawn to the enhancement of the mechanical properties of polyphenylene sulfide.
Using the polyphenylene sulfide resin alone enhances chemical resistance and non-flammability, but with a deterioration of mechanical properties. Many studies have been therefore made on different methods for enhancing the mechanical properties of the polyphenylene sulfide resin. For example, KR 10-0238111 proposes the addition of a fibrous filler such as glass fiber in order to improve the mechanical properties of the polyphenylene sulfide resin. Other patent documents also disclose methods for improving the mechanical properties and the electrical characteristics of the polyphenylene sulfide by adding glass fiber.
Besides, a blend resin composition of polyphenylene sulfide and another resin has been suggested but reported to have many problems pertaining to the phase instability that, for example, the blend resin composition is likely to peel off after a finishing process such as a secondary processing.
Accordingly, there has recently been an increasing attention paid for a blend resin composition of a thermoplastic polyphenylene sulfide resin that can be prepared more economically but maintaining mechanical characteristics and non-flammability.
The inventors of the present invention have completed the present invention in an attempt to solve these problems and make a study on a resin composition prepared using polyphenylene sulfide as a basin resin that maintains mechanical properties and has non-flammability.